


All The Time In The World

by kieyra



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieyra/pseuds/kieyra
Summary: The only thing they like more than reconciling is breaking up.A little something I wrote a long time ago.





	All The Time In The World

* * *

 

**She** comes over late Sunday night. Knocks on your bedroom window.  
  
    You meet her outside by the pool. Parents are all in Xanax comas, no worries there.  
  
    "I don't want to fight any more," she says, eyes big and solemn. "I miss you."  
  
    You do what you always do when she says that; you kiss her. "I missed you too."  
  
    She starts peeling off her t-shirt. You open your mouth to protest, think better of it, then realize she has on a bikini underneath anyway. She winks.  
  
    So you change and join her in the pool. On the steps now, kissing her again in the semi-weightlessness of the water; you both know all the moves of this dance but somehow it never gets old.  
  
    "So," she says suddenly, pulling her mouth from yours, "I heard you hooked up with Colleen at Jason's party."  
  
    You laugh. "Ah, I get it. Is that why you're here? Wanted to make sure no one _else_ could have me, even if you were getting bored?"  
  
    "Nope. It's cool. We were broken up, right? And besides, I had my own little fling during our vacation."  
  
    She's still smiling, but you feel the smile dissipate from your own face; your stomach drops like stepping into an empty elevator shaft.  
  
    "Very funny," you say in a low voice.  
  
    "What?" she asks. "You didn't exactly deny the Colleen thing."  
  
    "That's--"  
  
    -- _different_ , you want to say, but you know she won't understand _why_ it's different.  
  
    So you sit there on the second step, angry.  
  
    "Jeez," she says. "Hypocritical much?"  
  
    She climbs out of the pool. After a moment, you get out too, follow her to the cabana bathroom.  
  
    You both go inside, and the door swings shut behind you.  
  
    You take her by the arm, more roughly than you mean to; after the fact you decide it was intentional after all. You turn her around to face you.  
  
    "You're lying," you say.  
  
    She glares at you defiantly. Smiles. "You wish."  
  
    "I know you're lying," you mutter. "You're just trying to fuck with my head."  
  
    But she keeps staring at you with that blazing indignance, hair slicked back and both of you dripping wet. She smiles like she's got your number. Because she does.  
  
    You kiss her.  
  
    You get her up on the marble countertop; her legs dangle, then her ankles hook around behind your knees. No escape.  
  
    She sucks your tongue into her mouth. Her skin is damp and chilly but it just makes her mouth seem hotter.  
  
    The A/C cycles on and you both go all over goosebumps. You break the kiss, thinking to take her back to your bedroom.  
  
    But she says, "It was one of those bikers. From school."  
  
    "Shut up," you murmur. And dig your fingers into her hips.  
  
    She reaches back and unties her bikini top, takes it off. Her nipples are tiny and rock hard. She smiles at you again.  
  
    You hesitate only a moment before you bow your head and take her right nipple into her mouth. She hisses.  
  
    You're hard, too, under your wet swim trunks. Painfully.  
     
    "I rode on his motorcycle," she gasps. "Of course, that's not the _only_ thing I rode."  
  
    You clamp down with your teeth. She shrieks. You reach up a hand to block her cries. And her talking. She sucks two of your fingers into her mouth. When you bite, so does she.  
  
    The other nipple now, nubbly against your tongue. Softer, less with the teeth. Your hand slips from her mouth and finds her other breast. Spreading her hot saliva over the cold, erect center. She moans and leans back against the mirror. Both her hands are in your hair now.  
  
    "We did it on the beach," she says on an exhalation.  
  
    You stop. "Shut the fuck _up_ ," you growl. You try to pull away, but she's still got you trapped.  
  
    She grabs you by the back of your neck and pulls you back down to her, cold wet skin against yours, and kisses you again. Biting at your lower lip.  
  
    Then she breaks the kiss and stares at you intently. She whispers, "You wouldn't _believe_ how big he was."  
  
    You're enraged, but you just yank on the little bow on one side of her bikini bottoms, then you pull them off roughly. They land on the imported tile of the floor with a wet splat.  
  
    "Shut up," you say again as you enter her, perfect control in your voice this time, matching her stare. You push her left knee up, and she braces that heel on the edge of the counter.  
  
    Her eyes roll back and her nails dig into your shoulders as you bury yourself in her entirely.  
  
    She pulls at you, trying to get you to go faster. But you don't. Slow and steady wins the day.  
  
    You've got _her_ number now.  
  
    You're both freezing, but you don't notice anything but the heat of her mouth, and the other heat where you're joined. And she's finally done talking.  
  
    You both are. You're noisy in other ways, though, not caring now who hears you.  
  
    Hot. She's so _hot_.  
  
    " _God,_ Lilly."  
  
    She comes, and then you do. She clings to you throughout.  
  
    "I love you," she breathes.  
  
    And afterwards, she sits on your bed wearing your robe and kisses your cheek when you sit down beside her.  
  
    "We should break up more often," she says, grinning.  
  
    "More than we already do?" you say. "I'm not sure I've got the stamina." Then: "Lilly--"  
  
    "Yes, my darling?"  
  
    "You were making that stuff up, right?"  
  
    Her eyes only flicker a second. "Of course. Just trying to keep things _interesting,_ for God's sake. Lighten up." She kisses you again.  
  
    She falls asleep in your arms, and you just lie there and breathe her in.  
     
    In the morning she's gone. She always manages to slip out.  
  
    You see her still-damp bikini top on your bedroom floor and smile to yourself.  
  
    But that day at school you catch one of those bikers letting his eyes linger too long on Lilly, and you lunge for him.  
    
    It takes two teachers and three of his homeboys to separate you.  
  
    Things deteriorate from there, and by the end of the week you've broken up again.  
  
    Her name is Yolanda, and she's new and exotic, and, fuck, Lilly's not there anyway.  
  
    Except she finds out.  
  
    But even then, you don't get too worked up about it. You've both forgiven each other for worse than one drunken kiss.  
  
    You'll reconcile. You always do. And you've got plenty of time.


End file.
